


he who cast the first snowball

by yspir



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, cause everything is cuter in the snow, gratuitous wintery fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yspir/pseuds/yspir
Summary: TJ flinched back in surprise, and then turned to Cyrus with a look of unholy glee. “Oh?” he said with a dangerous look in his eye, “Is that how it's going to be?”Cyrus knew he didn't have time to respond, he just turned on his heel and broke into a sprint. Even with the slight head start, he knew his efforts were not going to save him.Why, Cyrus asked himself,why did he think it was a good idea to do that to an athlete?





	he who cast the first snowball

As Cyrus made his way down the street to TJ’s house, he couldn’t help but admire the wintery scenery. The gray skies and the crisp air radiated a sense of peacefulness, and lord know Cyrus could use peace and calm however he could get it. In his own humble opinion, no other season could compare to. Nothing they had to offer came close to snow covered trees, getting cozy with warm drinks by the fire, and the general holiday cheer.  
  
He approached TJ’s door and knocked gently. TJ’s voice came back muffled through the door. “Hold on! I’ll be there in a minute!”  
  
TJ did not share the same sentiments towards winter, Cyrus knew this. His feelings were mostly summed up by the fact that the outdoor basketball courts and the dirtbike tracks were rendered unusable by a layer of snow. This is the first winter that TJ knew Cyrus though, and Cyrus was convinced that he could make TJ change his mind. When Cyrus looked out his window in the morning and saw the first snow of the season, he insisted that TJ joined him at The Spoon for some hot cocoa after school.  
  
Cyrus bent over and grabbed a handful of the fresh snow, absently patting it into a little ball while he waited.  
  
TJ finally appeared, flinging the front door open a little out of breath. “Hey, sorry about that,” he said, fumbling with his gloves. “Practice ran long and then coach wanted to talk to me. I got home way later than I planned.”  
  
“It’s alright, I didn’t wait long,” Cyrus said, watching as TJ fiddled with his hat.  
  
Noticing TJ’s distraction, Cyrus was suddenly overcome by an uncharacteristic mischievous impulse. TJ turned to close the door behind him, and when he turned back Cyrus lobbed the snowball right at him. Cyrus knew he had made a grave mistake as soon as it left his hand, but it was too late. He had no choice but to watch as the snowball sailed through the air and then plunked TJ right on the cheek. TJ flinched back in surprise, and then turned to Cyrus with a look of unholy glee. “Oh?” he said with a dangerous look in his eye, “Is that how it's going to be?”  
  
Cyrus knew he didn't have time to respond, he just turned on his heel and broke into a sprint. Even with the slight head start, he knew his efforts were not going to save him. _Why_ , Cyrus asked himself, _why did he think it was a good idea to do that to an athlete?_ Cyrus could tell TJ was gaining on him, both from the sound of his footsteps crunching in the snow and the increasing volume of his laughter. Finally, he felt an arm wrap firmly around his waist, effectively stopping him in his tracks. “Ha! Gotcha! You can’t run from me!”  
  
Cyrus turned around in TJ’s grip, already begging for forgiveness. “I’m sorry!” He squeaked, trying to protect his face with his hands. “I have no idea why I did that! Please get your revenge gently, I’m fragile!” Cyrus braced himself for the impending assault of coldness, but after a few seconds he still felt nothing.  
  
Slowly, he moved his hands away from his face to look at TJ, which is when he realized just how close they were. TJ hadn’t let go of Cyrus’s waist, and Cyrus could see the snowflakes resting on TJ’s eyelashes. He looked up into TJ’s eyes and the two of them were quiet for a moment, like time had frozen.  
  
Cyrus could feel the electricity crackling between them. Moments like that had been happening more and more often recently, and Cyrus would almost be getting used to it if it wasn’t for how exciting and _terrifying_ it was every time. Just as quick as the moments were there, though, they were gone and Cyrus was always left wondering if he imagined it all. But not this time.  
  
This time, TJ started leaning in, and Cyrus almost couldn’t believe it. Was he dreaming? Throwing that snowball might just be the best dumb idea he’s ever had. Cyrus let his eyes flutter closed as TJ tightened his arm around Cyrus’s waist, and their lips finally touched. Cyrus felt like he was floating. It didn’t exactly feel like fireworks, but the feeling of _comfort_ , of things finally snapping into place was so much better. He got up on his tiptoes and let his hands rest on TJ’s shoulders. He felt TJ’s free arm make its way to his neck, pulling him in just a bit closer and —  
  
“TEE JAYYY!” Cyrus yelped, jumping backwards in shock. He arched his back, trying to avoid the snow sliding down his skin to no avail. “Oh. My. God. That is so cold! You butthead! I can’t believe you shoved snow down my back while we were _kissing!_ ”  
  
TJ shrugged, giving Cyrus a playful smirk. “You let your guard down.”  
  
Cyrus couldn’t help himself then, putting his face into his hands and breaking into a fit of giggles over how surreal the whole situation was. The boy he’s had a crush on for months just _kissed_ him, and had the audacity to put snow down his shirt _mid-kiss_. “God,” he said, shaking his head, “you're lucky I like you so much.”  
  
TJ looked back at Cyrus with rosy cheeks, a genuine smile spreading across his face. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
_They were too far apart_ , Cyrus thought. _Who let that happen?_  
  
TJ had clearly been thinking the same thing, as they both took a step closer at the same time.  
  
The boys stood in silence again as the snow fell gently around them, but the tension from before was gone. The once crackling electricity had settled into a steady hum. Cyrus thought for just a second that it was weird he wasn't more nervous. But nothing about this was scary, in the same way that nothing with TJ was ever as scary as it should be.  
  
It wasn’t clear this time who made the first move in, but their faces inched together again. They paused for a second, foreheads touching, to look into each other’s eyes. Cyrus was dizzy with anticipation, and it was almost enough to make him forget how he ended up in this situation. Almost.  
  
“Wait!” Cyrus said, breaking the moment, “You’re sneaky and I don’t trust you. Show me your hands!”  
  
TJ laughed, holding his (empty) hands up in surrender. “You don't trust me? I should be the one scared of you! You’re the one who threw a snowball at me for no reason. What was that about, huh?”  
  
Cyrus didn’t exactly have a good answer, so he just grinned at TJ before grabbing the front of his coat and pulling him in again.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost waited a whole week after thanksgiving to start on the winter fluff, are you proud of me?  
> (nevermind the fact that I started writing it before then nope)  
> if you also like yelling about Tyrus im on tumblr at tj-hearteyes-kippen and would love friends.  
> I love feedback of any kind! I'm also the only proofreader so please tell me if I missed something obvious!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
